Guinea Pig
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Honey Lemon needs a volunteer for her experiment and she volunteers Hiro.. Why? read and find out.. HiroxHoney


**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **BIG HERO 6** and anything related to the franchise.

**Guinea Pig**

Honey with a kiss of citrus, that's the first thing that comes to mind whenever he thinks of her. Probably because that's the first thing that registered in his mind when he first met her or it could also be blamed as the first thing he notices whenever she's around, just like how things were right now. The bubbly blond was moving around his personal laboratory, peeking and poking at the things he had done or was in the process of doing. Hiro noticed that Honey Lemon wasn't quite like how she always is. Right now, she was more restless than her usual self and Hiro couldn't help but worry. There was something bothering his friend and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Honey?" Hiro called her attention.

"Yeah?" Honey Lemon replied as she slightly turned her head to look at him.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" Hiro hesitantly asked.

"N-no... There's nothing bothering me." Was Honey Lemon's quick and stuttered reply.

"You know you can trust me with anyting, right?" Hiro told her as he looked up from the invention he was working on. He was looking for a reassurance that she did trust him. Silly as it may sound but ever since Tadashi died, Honey Lemon had been sort of distant with him. It was as if she was keeping him her friend but all the while distancing herself from him as well.

The beautiful blond seemed to think things over. Was she ready to go through with it, like, right now? If not now then when? Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Honey Lemon quickly closed the gap between them and told him of what was running through her mind.

"Hiro, would you help me with my experiment?" Honey Lemon asked the young genius.

This came as a surprise for Hiro as he had never seen Honey Lemon ask help from anyone, not even from their friends. Hiro knew that it wasn't because she thinks so little of her friends, or because she was too proud, but it was because she was just that capable. Honey Lemon was the most well rounded among them, thus making her the most capable in tackling different scientific problems.

"Of course." Hiro quickly replied with a smile.

Upon hearing Hiro's answer, Honey Lemon's demeanour quickly brightened up. She was hoping he would agree but she never really thought he'd be this willing to cooperate. This must be fate, Honey Lemon thought. Well, fate or not, this was her chance and she was not letting it go.

"This is my chance." Honey Lemon mentally told herself before quickly running out of Hiro's lab and into hers. In a matter of seconds, she was already running back into his lab with a big supply bag in tow and an even bigger smile on her lips.

"Could you carry this, please." Honey Lemon asked as she handed him a big bag of supplies. Hiro didn't pay it any mind as it wasn't any different from what Honey Lemon usually carries but the scent emanating from bag was starting to pique his curiousity. Before he could take a quick peek inside the bag though, Honey Lemon had already called his attention.

"Come on!" Honey Lemon shouted back to him. The young genius could only shake his head and smile after the running figure. She looked so happy and Hiro could attest that this was the happiest he had seen her. Even though they had been forced to move from one place to another so that they could find a place suitable for Honey Lemon's experiment, after a couple of sites, they were finally able to find a good starting point. It was a small clearing at the edge of the park near the University and according to Honey Lemon it was the most ideal for her setup.

"Okay, so here we are." Hiro announced as he placed their supply bag on the ground.

"Yup!" Honey Lemon replied with a smile as she surveyed their surrounding.

"All done." Hiro tiredly said as he moved to lay down on the grass covered earth.

"Nope, not yet. We still need to do the experiment. You are still a volunteer, right?" Honey Lemon asked while looking straight into his eyes.

"Yup, guinea pig, right?" Hiro joked.

"So what's the experiment about?" Hiro asked as he looked around for any experiment that Honey Lemon could've had setup. Nothing was in sight though, nothing was currently prepared and there was no sign that Honey Lemon had any intentions of setting up anything soon. As he pondered on this, Honey Lemon called his attention once more.

"Me... You... This." Honey Lemon shortly replied before planting a soft gentle kiss on the young genius' lips. It was just like how she had imagined it and more. The butterflies were flying in her stomach, the world was spinning around her and fireworks boomed as the sensation overtook her.

"I've always wanted to do that." Honey Lemon admitted with a huge grin on her face.

He was still too shocked with what had happened that he still could not form any coherent thought. The electricity from their kiss still lingered on his lips and he couldn't help but smile as he continued to savour the sensation. Did they really just kiss? Hiro couldn't believe what they did and even more so, Honey did not get mad or reject him. This was pure euphoric bliss.

After a couple of seconds, Hiro was able to recover and a mischievous grin appeared on his lips.

"Are you satisfied with just one test?" Hiro teasingly asked. This answer brought a smile on Honey Lemon's lips. It was

"I think I need to do some more, just to be sure." Honey Lemon seductively replied before leaning in and planting her lips on the young genius' once more.

"I'm all for it. After all I am 'YOUR' guinea pig."

**A/N:**

Just a short HiroxHoney to pass time while waiting for an update on my first story.. "Small Packages"..


End file.
